After Death
by karousu
Summary: After Percy sees the doors of death open, he closes them so none of his friends have to. This is his story after he escapes Tartarus. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I am a brunette, a girl. Hopefully that gives you a little clue that I am not Rick Riordan

Percy's POV

Why am I even here? I try and clear my mind to come up with an answer. Annabeth, yes I can remember her curls. Her eyes, so beautiful... What did I do to deserve this? All I've ever done is save the world, you know just a multiple times. Annabeth was there the whole time. She stood by me when my mom and Paul died.

We had just gotten to the final step to defeating Gaea. Half-bloods were littering the ground, blood pouring out of their wounds. The emptiness of their eyes, it just broke me to see them dead. I was supposed to save them. What kind of guy am I, just letting people, not just half-bloods, mortals too, just die. I saw my dad, Zeus, and Hades putting all of their power into one mass, and thrusting it in her head. That didn't kill her fully, but it weakened her greatly. Then, Apollo, Hermes, and Ares came up and made the power even greater. Then… I don't know what happened. The doors were still open, and somebody had to close them. I couldn't let any of the seven do it for me, so I went.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Footsteps echoed of the stone walls, gradually coming closer. I desperately try to escape, but my hands were bound by shackles to the wall, and they showed no effort to come off. My body was covered in bruises in all shades of purple, blue, and black that I didn't know existed. A couple of my ribs were shattered due to the attempts of them trying to crush them to death. I have blood crusted to my skin, I had a burn on my face from Greek fire. Let me tell you, that stuff is _deadly. _Don't go anywhere near it. My arms were out of their sockets.

Finally the footsteps stopped. I let out a pained whimper. No, no, nonoo, I wasn't ready.

"Hello little boy. Do want to be the first victim, no, let me rephrase that, forced volunteer, to try and a new torture testing?" his deep voice growled. "That is not an option, it is an order."

"Noo, please, noo" my voice cracked. I tried to keep the tears from flowing.

"Perhaps you want to join that dunce of a girl in the Fields of Punishment?"

He can't be talking about Annabeth, could he? I risked everything, and she dies? No, that couldn't be right. Annabeth would live, she would be tough and live amongst the hunters.

My torturer never shows his face, it's always covered by a dark mask. He pulls out a silver dagger with gems studded on the handle.

He lifts it, first I just feel a little prick, but then I feel the grinding of the point on my bone. I felt extreme pain. I feel hot tears wash the dirt and dried blood off of my face. I let out a scream. Why, why won't he end my life? Just, I want it done I have had a life full adventure and grief, I want it done. Then I feel the blade leave my skin and then I feel a slight prick. I look at my arm, it has the word "worthless" etched in tiny sloppy letters. So now I know that murderers don't practice their handwriting in Tartarus. The slight prick ended being a needle. But, if I die, then I won't be living any more.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I might not ever see Thalia's face, or Annabeth's, Grover's, I won't be able to grow old and relive the old memories. Like when I fought Ares, or got the Golden Fleece, holding the sky, getting into pesky arguments with Zoe, or blowing up Mt. St. Helens, Calypso, defeating Kronos, or getting with Annabeth.

Not even the other seven, or Blackjack. No, I changed my mind, I want to grow old with Annabeth watching our children grow up, and eventually have children of their own.

My eyes grew heavy, and I slowly slipped into a dark pit, allowing the darkness to overtake me.

I faintly made the outline of a boat, and skeletons with, wings? A river and a man with a golden stack of coins.

A/N: okay, sorry about the grammar mistakes, and hopefully you can look past that. Should I update? Anyways, (hopefully) you enjoyed that, even if it was really short.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Rick Riordan

Annabeth's POV

Bodies of half-bloods littered the ground. I saw the Big Three pierce Gaea's head with literal power that looked like a typhoon. Her head slowly cracked open, but only slightly. Then, Ares, Apollo, and Hermes crept up and added their power to the already massive typhoon of power. Her body flickered, and slowly started dissolving into a dark gold liquid that made the grass die. I heard someone running behind me, and I turned around. There was a black haired boy with a long strand of grey hair desperately running. Percy. I could recognize him from anywhere. I shout his name, but it was lost in the wind. He didn't turn around. I furrow my brows in confusion and look where he is running. There stood two massive doors, which we had barely made out of. I understand, and start running after him. He couldn't do this to me, the promise, what about that? Just as I caught up with him, he manages to slip through the doors, and he stares at me.

Sadness. Regret. Broken.

That's all I see in his beautiful green eyes. They changed so much.

"I love you,' he croaks out," So much, goodbye."

"No, Percy, don't leave me!" I shout in fear that he was really going to leave me,

"Please. Annabeth, I love you" he whispers, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I-I love you too, don't leave me, please!" tears were over flowing by now.

"Goodbye." He adverts his eyes.

"G-Good bye." I manage to get out.

I launch forward, and kissed him on the lips. He looked surprised.

"Come back to me one day Seaweed Brain, I'll be waiting."

"I-I'll try. I love you" he whispered.

With that, he slowly reaches out and closes the doors, and it takes everything to hold myself back.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As I trudge back, I try and stop the tears. I see Piper, Hazel, Leo, Jason, Frank, then there is me, but we are missing Percy.

"Annabeth," Piper says," What's wrong?"

"Percy. Doors of Death. Gone" another wave of tears come as I say that.

"What? Say it again" Hazel replies

I take a deep breath and manage to tell them what happened.

"Percy, h-he saw the doors open, and nobody else saw. He ran, and locked himself in." I say just as I collapse.

Piper starts crying, Hazel stands there in shock, as do the others.

"What?" Jason gasps.

"Percy's gone" I take small, shallow breaths.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

Zeus's voice boomed as he starts with a speech. On and on it goes, but I don't process anything. I feel so empty. Why couldn't I have gone?

''Annabeth Chase, do you wish to become immortal?"

I was shook out of my thoughts to see the all the other seven twelve feet tall.

I take a breath, then pause. "No. I would like to be a hunter though.''

I could feel all of the gods' eyes on me.

''Following you boyfriend footsteps-wait a hunter? What about Percy"?" Zeus questions me.

"You will not just leave my son" Poseidon shouts.

Frank decides to step in. "My lords and ladies, Percy is in," he stops the tears that are coming, ''Tarturas right now."

Then comes the explosion.

O0o0o0o0o0o

Right now I am next to Thaila. We have both been affected by Percy, but we're healing. I am a hunter and have been for the last 5 years. Those were the worst years. Percy, telling Grover and Tyson now that was horrible.

"Bet I can hit that log" Thalia tells me.

"You're on." I tell her.

We both aim our arrows and shoot. They hit the log, but I could tell Thalia had won.

"Am I ever going to win?" I complain. Thalia just laughs.

A/N: sorry again for the grammar mistakes! I probably should go to be, seeing as it is well past midnight

Good night peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, though I wish to.

A/N: I am so sorry for not updating! I had exams, which I hate, and I was having computer problems.

Percy's POV

My vision cleared, and I looked around. I saw Hades castle in the distance and hundreds of skeletal soldiers. I tried to remember the last thing that happened. Big mistake. I had a flashback of when I was getting tortured.

_ I could feel the agonizing pain as my body was thrown on the ground. A pair of hands grabbed my feet, and another grabbed my arms. They started pulling and I could feel the pops as my shoulders got dislocated, then my legs. I bit my lip to keep in a scream. That only resulted in tasting blood, which I do_ _like the taste of. The slimy hands let go, then took some Greek fire and poured it on my legs. How I survived, I have no clue. The flames flew up my body and all I felt was searing pain. I screamed. More pain. I forgot that my torturer had somehow injured my vocal cords. I wanted it to end so badly. But I couldn't give up now, I was here for how long? A week, a month, I had no idea. I just wanted to get it done. What seemed like hours, the pain finally stopped._

I shook myself out of the painful memories and started moving my feet. I walked over to the line and waited. I knew I could always go up and demand to hurry up and get judged, but there were people ahead of me that had been waiting longer than me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After weeks, I finally got judged. All three of them just started at my and sent to Elysium. They didn't even look at what I had accomplished in my life.

I had just arrived and I saw some familiar faces. There was Beckendorf, Silena, Reyna, Lee, and others.

I walked (more like ran) over to them and engulfed them in a hug.

"Percy, why are you here? I thought you became a god!" Silena told me.

"Yeah, Perce, you saved everyone's sorry buttocks, so why are you here?" Beckendorf asked me.

I sighed and told them what happened.

When I was finished, Silena had tears in her eyes, and the others looked shocked.

"Oh, Percy, I knew you were always to caring to have someone else die for you" Reyna said.

Suddenly, there was a bright light that blinded every one.

Three older women stood in front of us, and I immediately recognized their wrinkled faces. The Fates. I sunk down on one knee and bowed my head. Then, another light flashed and there was a man. He had a dark navy cloak with Ancient Greek armor. He had multiple scars on his face, and eyes that where black. I felt a pull towards him.

"Who is this man?" I asked the fates after I stood up.

They looked at me and one of them smiled.

"My dear Perseus, it is your grandfather."

"Kronos? No it can't be you."

"No, it is Chaos. He had your grandmother with a mortal."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

After we got all caught up, I was asked to join Chaos. To help him get rid of evil in the universe. My first thought when I heard this was "What? I but… but, I'm,_ me_, I can barely walk without tripping over my feet.

Seriously, I did ask him if he was kidding. I, of course, accepted, because I wanted to get rid of most evil possible.

Another one of the fates whispered to me," Perseus, you must accept. This is your fate. You will change the world, be immortal, and not be able to die, to fade. You will be a legend passed down from generation to generation. You are far greater then Orion, Theseus, the original Perseus, and even the "great" Hercules. You treat people right, fought many battles and escaped alive, won them, you are selfless and kind. You will be remembered, and you will also be able to your mother, she is mainly the reason you are the person today. Anyone that was, or is, your friend you will be able to either recruit or visit."

I stuttered out," I am much honored that you think of me that way."

"You should be Perseus, we do not tell this to mortals."

I smiled and then I accepted.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Weeks have gone by since I joined Chaos. It was great, I met some of the other recruits. They are all really nice, and apparently in order for Chaos to recruit them, they have to be an incredible warrior, a caring person, and just in general, not a jerk like Octavian. It wasn't surprising when we had found out he had joined Gaea.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I had just walked over to Chao's office. It wasn't really an office. Unless you call an Olympus times 2 an office. It was absolutely stunning. And I mean stunning when I say stunning, I mean like, marble slabs with pure gold and silver handles glistening in the moon light, nectar was flowing out of rich fountains made out of precious metals, you can't forget all of the handmade statues that were carved elegantly. Apparently Chao's really liked the Victorian Ages, so he kind of based most of it off of that.

Anyway, let's get back to the point. As I was strolling along, I kind of felt something gbig was going to happen.

"Percy" he greeted.

"Yes sir?" I kneeled down then stood up," Why did you request for me?"

"Well, umm," he started," there is another war brewing, again, on earth by an unknown creature. Not unknown, but _very_ ancient. It is more powerful than Gaea, Kronos, the Olympians, and the minor gods combined. It is known as the Omaniypeina (oh-mani-pynya)." He said this very gravely, so I knew it was important and not to be messed around with. "He will be able to destroy everything in sight, so I would like for you to go down to earth with some of your chosen warriors, they _have_ to be elite, or they will _not_ be able to survive. Remember, the rest are not fully immortal like you are, so they could die."

I was speechless. I couldn't think, but I remembered that this was my fate, so being the person I am, did not think it through, I agreed.

A/N: Yayy, It's slightly longer! (About 1100 words long!)Yeah, hopefully you enjoyed that. I will try to update sooner. I have a lot of homework, and I have been letting my grades slip a bit (not really, but seeing as it is nearing the end of the year, there is only huge grades, and I don't want to fail. I know I won't because they are passing grades, but if I get back a test with a bad grade, I have a_ huge_ panic attack! Anyway please review! (258 views but 3 reviews? Come on people, it would make my day! Please tell me what I can improve, what I really have to improve, and what you liked.) Thanks, hopefully you enjoyed that.

Bye you chick-a-doodles,

karousu


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am _so_ sorry for not updating! My cousin came down, and I just got done with school. I will be going on a trip for at least two weeks this summer possibly more, so sorry if I do not update for a while. Anyway, on with the story.

Disclaimer: Sorry, nope I still am not Rick Riordan. Never will be. *Sob*

Annabeth P.O.V.

Days went by. Slowly slipping away, and still I had the hole left in my heart from Percy's death. Just weeks after Percy died, we found out that he was missing from the Underworld. Apparently, he was missing since the day he died, but Hades did not want to put us into a frenzy. Still, no sign of Percy.

The only reason I joined the Hunt was to try and heal. So far, it's not working. I want to find Percy. It is so bad, I just need him here, to be in my presence, to see him, to just hear him. I want him to be here, and not in some void of unknown.

"Annabeth?" a voice questioned.

I was shook out of my daydream, and bilked.

"Wha-" I screamed as I saw Thalia's face right next to mine. "Don't do that to me!" I yelled at her.

She smirked. "Well, don't tune me out. Do you even know what Lady Artemis just said?"

I blushed as I realized I had no idea. I tried to ask Thalia but she just ignored me. Finally, I stole her quiver, and demanded her tell me.

"Hey, give that back to me. Now." She really has inherited her father's temper. "I will tell you if you swear on the river Styx if you will never take my quiver again."

"Geez, okay, okay, (A/N: The Fault in Our Stars reference anybody?), fine, I swear on the river Styx never to take your quiver again."

Thunder boomed in the distance.

I finally ask her what Artemis told us.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted you to panic."

I glared at her. "That is so not funny! What if she did ask something? I could have been in huge trouble just because I was thinking about Perc- umm because I was thinking about when the next time we go and visit the campers and kick their buttocks at capture the flag and the sing-a-long and how we are so bad at singing and." I trailed off, and was mentally kicking myself at the slip.

"Umm, what? Anyways, I bet you that I can hit a bulls-eye faster than you."

"You're on!" I said, trying to push away my instincts of something big about to happen, and lodged a silver-encrusted arrow into my bow, just as Thalia did, and we let our arrows fly.

I won.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Percy's P.O.V.

I groaned as my foot rammed into a box full of weapons. I tried to keep from yelling out by biting my lip, only succeeding in tasting blood.

I, along with a few other warriors, are on this trip back home. I am so nervous, what if something bad happened. Oh…Crap, they thought I was dead. Oops, I was going to have some explaining to do.

I looked down at my watch. We had about thirty minutes until landing. And I still had to finish packing and sorting all of the weapons. I cursed Chaos, seeing as I had about twenty boxes left, each with nearly seventy weapons each. I sighed, and started to sort out each and every weapon.

A/N: Ok, I know this is so much shorter than the other chapters (It's my shortest ever, I am trying to work on that), but should I continue? Whenever I look at the views, each time they seem to decrease. Tell me what you think, did you like this chapter, what you didn't, please, please, please review!

Thanks to GreenHorn22, mm, and Alex for reviewing


End file.
